


Сердце мертвеца

by outsomnia



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Detectives, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Necromancy, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: Чжинён не подписывался на это всё, когда соглашался остаться в отделе магических происшествий.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020





	Сердце мертвеца

«Страна нуждается в твоей помощи, присоединяйся к полиции», — произнесла девушка на огромном экране здания напротив, стоило ему только оказаться на улице.

Чжинён закатил глаза — как он делал буквально каждый раз, когда видел эти агитационные ролики, — и пошёл к своему участку. Он прекрасно понимал, какой именно отдел подразумевается под этим размытым понятием «полиции», ведь проблемы с нехваткой людей были только у них, но сомневался, что такая реклама поможет. Слишком уж скучной она была, а кто сейчас купится на скуку? Всем только подавай оригинальные идеи и качественное воплощение этих самых идей.

Да и, откровенно говоря, условия работы у них были далеко не самыми лучшими. Платили, конечно, довольно неплохо, но зато могли выдернуть на вызов в любое время суток в выходной, потому что — ещё раз, — людей катастрофически не хватало.

Он до сих пор помнил, как очень злого Чжебома попросили вернуться из Франции на второй день отпуска, потому что в деле оказался замешан один из политиков, и всему отделу не хватало терпения, навыков дипломатии и уровня допуска, чтобы с этим разбираться.

Учитывая, какое количество преступлений охватывал их отдел, Чжинён даже не удивлялся, что идти к ним никто особо и не хотел. Преступления с помощью магии, преступления против магов, преступления с помощью магических артефактов, воровство магических артефактов, мошенничество под личиной магов, а также всё, что кажется другим отделам слишком _мистическим_ — это всё к ним. Разумеется, желающих возиться со всем этим, можно было пересчитать по пальцам.

И это уже не говоря о том, что предрассудки никуда не делись.

Почти год назад всех потрясли новости о том, что сказки про магию — это и не сказки вовсе, она вполне реальна, а маги, сотни лет жившие в тени, решили, что пора бы заявить о себе миру. Мир, конечно, такого не оценил. Разумеется, были страны, которые тут же попытались принять магов с распростёртыми объятиями, но другие были категорически против их интеграции в общество и считали, что им лучше «дальше скрывать свою природу, а не размахивать повсюду своей магией». 

Корея же придерживалась позиции «если я этого не вижу, то этого не существует», что ни к чему хорошему не привело. Сколько бы восторга ни вызывало существование магии, страха оно порождало не меньше. Магия казалась преимуществом и многие люди стали магов сторониться. Сначала их избегали, потом принялись отказывать им в работе, потом начали и вовсе задирать, пытаясь таким образом самоутвердиться. Из-за отсутствия правовых последствий напряжение только нарастало, маги пытались постоять за себя сами, и никто не был удивлён, когда вся эта ситуация переросла в открытые конфликты. Люди выходили протестовать, чтобы защитить себя от опасных магов. Опасные маги выходили протестовать, чтобы получить возможность банально _жить_. На протестах они сталкивались друг с другом, и тогда в ход шли перцовые баллончики, коктейли Молотова и заклинания.

Когда уже стало казаться, что это вот-вот окончится полномасштабной гражданской войной, правительство наконец перестало молчать и объявило, что вступает в переговоры с представителями магического сообщества, чтобы сформировать страну, в которой жить будет комфортно всем.

После этого в законодательство внесли множество дополнений и поправок, магия начала внедряться в различные отрасли и жизнь начала постепенно налаживаться.

И если развитие медицины и науки благодаря этому пошло вверх, то о безопасности нельзя было сказать того же.

Проблемы с преступностью были всегда, и с появлением магов они только увеличились. Сколько штрафов ни вводи, это не заставит людей думать иначе, и от предрассудков не избавиться за одну неделю, один месяц, один год. Кто-то придирался к магам, поселившимся по соседству, и те начинали жаловаться. Кому-то мешал слишком сильный запах соседских зелий и они тоже бежали жаловаться. А кто-то считал, что если у него есть магия, то законы ему больше не указ, и он может спокойно прийти в банк и требовать деньги под угрозой смертельного проклятья.

Первое время маги пытались решать подобные вопросы своими силами — как раньше, когда они ещё держали в тайне своё существование, но в итоге пришли к выводу, что проще договориться о создании специального подразделения в полиции и принимать туда как магов, так и людей.

На деле нагрузку в отделе магических происшествий мало кто выдерживал, сотрудники без конца увольнялись, график с каждым днём становился всё более хаотичным, и периодически к ним переводили людей из других отделов, не особо интересуясь их мнением по данному вопросу.

Чжинёна, например, именно так и перевели. И пускай первое время он был не в восторге от этой затеи, безопасность города, в котором жили его близкие, стояла выше его гордости, поэтому он смирился.

Он вздохнул, с сожалением бросил в урну опустевший стаканчик из-под кофе, махнул рукой курящим возле скамейки следователям с их этажа и зашёл внутрь участка. 

Разумеется, первое, что он увидел, зайдя в отдел, — беспорядок на столе Югёма. Что было неудивительно, ведь хаос там царил всегда.

И раздражало это тоже всегда.

Югём, в целом, был неплохим человеком — всего за месяц с начала работы он уже неоднократно показал, что умеет задавать нужные вопросы, вовремя молчать и прислушиваться к мнению старших коллег. У него было отличное чувство справедливости, немало принципов и он оказался просто пугающе внимательным. Но, небеса, его отчёты были ужасны. И он о них либо забывал напрочь, либо они терялись в кипе других бумаг на столе.

И это не говоря уже об отвратительном почерке!

— Доброе утро, хён, — недружным хором поприветствовали его коллеги.

Чжинён кивнул им и прошёл к своему столу, стараясь случайно не задеть угрожающе покосившуюся на краю башню из папок. Которую он совершенно точно не оставлял там вчера.

— Это вообще что? — поинтересовался он, бросая телефон на стол.

Интуиция уже предсказывала обилие головной боли.

— А это, Чжинён-и, твои старые отчёты, их Чжебом-хён оставил перед совещанием, — ответил Югём, не отрываясь от своих документов. — Сказал, что тебе нужно сверить информацию из этих отчётов со списком, который где-то в самом низу.

Он воровато оглянулся, подъехал поближе на стуле и шёпотом добавил:

— Я слышал, в хранилище вещдоков пропала какая-то важная улика, теперь все стоят на ушах и пытаются срочно выяснить, не пропало ли что-то ещё.

Великолепно, только внутренних разборок им сейчас не хватало. И так людей нет, а теперь ещё их будут по очереди вызывать на допросы. Наверняка вытащат из Министерства внутренних дел кого-то из их продвинутых эмпатов, чтобы получились разговоры с живыми детекторами лжи. А ведь после встреч с эмпатами каждый раз себя чувствуешь так, словно тебе голову просверлили — Чжинён с этим уже сталкивался: сначала при переводе, потом при деле повышенной секретности, а потом ему досталось от одного такого эмпата при задержании.

Телефон на столе угрожающе замигал неоновыми красными огнями, начал кружиться вокруг своей оси и дурным голосом заорал пародию на припев «Fantastic Baby». Чжинён потёр переносицу и в очередной раз пообещал себе поговорить с Канпимуком, чтобы тот снял это чёртово проклятье, которое наложил во время последней пьянки.

А то так и оглохнуть недолго. Или ослепнуть.

— Готовься, сейчас начнётся, — сказал он Югёму и показал ему экран телефона. Тот в ответ демонстративно бросил ручку на стол и вскинул руки к потолку. Камень на его кольце поймал солнечный луч и отразил его прямо Чжинёну в глаза.

Он поморщился, затем с тоской посмотрел на телефон. Потому что звонил Воншик, у которого с везением дела явно были не очень, и который умудрялся во время своих патрулей собрать самые мерзкие убийства в районе.

Чжинён глубоко вдохнул и принял этот вызов судьбы.

***

— Так а голова где? — хмуро уточнил он, для надёжности ещё раз посмотрев на лежавший на полу труп. Разумеется, от этого ничего не изменилось.

— Здесь её точно нет, мы уже всю квартиру осмотрели, — Воншик недовольно постучал блокнотом по своей ноге. — И домработница сказала, что нашла его уже в таком виде.

— Потрясающе, — прокомментировал Чжинён. — То есть, наш преступник проник в дом, убил владельца, перевернул всё тут вверх дном, но в итоге не забрал ничего, кроме головы?

Воншик развёл руками, затем добавил:

— Он, кстати, ещё заклинание взлома очень странно рисует. Впервые вижу, чтобы кто-то рисовал его с таким количеством завитушек. Для чего они вообще?

— Некоторые маги пытаются указать своё авторство, всячески видоизменяя заклинания. На результат это не влияет, но получается что-то вроде индивидуального почерка, — объяснил Югём, пряча руки в карманы своего пальто.

— Это, конечно, здорово, — вмешался Чжинён, — но лучше скажи для чего может понадобиться голова?

— Для магии, конечно. Некоторые зелья предполагают использование «крови врага своего». В других нужны человеческие глаза или стёртые в порошок зубы, а из волос можно сделать неплохой охранный амулет.

Он поморщился.

Всё-таки, магические реалии чаще вызывали у него отвращение, чем восхищение. Конечно, у магии были свои преимущества — те же пилюли мамы Югёма действовали куда лучше, чем любые энергетики и чашки кофе, — но многие вещи он понять не мог всё равно. Например, охранные амулеты из волос врагов.

Про остальные перечисленные вещи и думать не хотелось. Всё же, меньше знаешь…

— Думаете, дело действительно в заклинаниях и вражде? — негромко поинтересовался Воншик.

Он ещё раз прокрутил в голове всю имеющуюся у них информацию. Профессор истории в Сеульском университете, спокойно доживший до шестидесяти пяти и ни разу не выдавший в себе мага даже после перемен в обществе? Он, скорее всего, был невероятно осторожен. Такой вряд ли стал бы наживать себе смертельных врагов.

Чжинён покачал головой.

— Мне кажется, тут что-то большее, — он растрепал волосы на затылке и обвёл взглядом гостиную. — Вопрос только, что именно. Возможно...

Он запнулся. Пока он тут пытался понять причину чужой гибели, Югём успел отойти к книжным полкам, и сейчас стоял и смотрел на стену так, словно перед ним был самый сложный паззл на свете, а не кусок бетона, завёрнутый в обои.

— Югём-а, ты чего там завис? 

— Ты знаешь, Чжинён-и, — мрачно сказал тот. — Всё-таки убийца прихватил с собой не только голову.

Чжинён ещё раз проследил его взгляд, но всё равно не увидел ничего, что стоило бы внимания.

— Но там ничего нет? — уточнил он.

Югём несколько раз растерянно моргнул, затем ударил себя ладонью по лбу, достал из кармана платок и осторожно провёл им по стене. На которой тут же проступил нарушенный магический узор.

— Я как-то не заметил, что здесь заклинание для отвода глаз, — виновато произнёс Югём и отошёл в сторону, давая им посмотреть на содержимое скрытого магией сейфа. Деньги ровными пачками лежали в нём по соседству с золотыми слитками, но в самом центре этой кучи была пустота и не возникало сомнений, что именно оттуда забрали что-то ценное.

Вопрос только в том, что именно.

***

— Значит, — философским тоном начал Чжебом, — у нас нет: головы, улик, подозреваемых, и какой-либо информации о том, что было в сейфе покойного.

— Артефакт какой-нибудь, — озвучил очевидную догадку Чжинён и хмуро посмотрел на стопку бумаг на чужом столе. Стопка казалась достаточно привлекательной, чтобы уронить на неё голову и проспать ближайшие лет двести.

Дело только началось, а уже выпивало из него все соки. Он терпеть не мог, когда вопросов было больше, чем ответов, а пока что тут ответами даже и не пахло.

— Югём сказал, что возьмёт с собой кого-то из эмпатов и пошёл в морг, — сообщил он, чтобы нарушить тишину. — Я, правда, понятия не имею, чего он хочет этим добиться, ведь способности эмпатов не работают на трупах.

— Это же Югём, он даже мёртвого придумает, как достать, — вздохнул Чжебом и покружился в своём кресле. — Ты не представляешь, как я иногда счастлив, что он не некромант.

Чжинён согласно хмыкнул.

Насколько он знал, некромантов уже практически не осталось, а те, кто ими являлся, старались делать вид, что они обычные люди, потому что предрассудков против них было куда больше, чем против всех остальных. 

В конце концов, их не любили и сами маги.

Говорили, что нужно убить всех своих близких, чтобы пробудить в себе дар некромантии.

Говорили, что нужно каждый год приносить человеческие жертвы, чтобы не потерять дар некромантии.

Говорили, что некроманты все как один — безумны, не делают различий между врагом и другом, и в любой момент вонзят нож тебе в спину, просто потому что им так захотелось.

О некромантах говорили много чего, и пускай обычно Чжинён не верил пустым слухам, с безумием некромантов было сложно не согласиться. Это был общеизвестный факт: среди магов большинство серийных убийц оказывалось некромантами. Конечно, это не доказывало, что они _все_ опасны и могут начать убивать налево и направо, но и не играло им на руку.

Когда тебя боятся даже свои, как может не бояться остальной мир?

А вот Югём даже магом не был. Вернее, у него были _способности_ , но не было магии. Он — вероятно, наследственное, — мог видеть сквозь некоторые заклинания и с лёгкостью чувствовал ловушки, но на этом его таланты заканчивались. Он не мог наколдовать что-либо, и порой их отдел расстраивался, что он не унаследовал целительную магию своей мамы. Конечно, у него всегда были с собой какие-нибудь пилюли, настойки и зелья, которые та ему давала, но всё же с настоящим целителям на выездах было бы спокойнее.

Хотя знатоком магического мира он был отличным и знал куда больше, чем все остальные маги отдела, а энтузиазма ему и вовсе было не занимать. Что, конечно же, в их работе было только на руку, но зато могло стать настоящей проблемой, окажись он был тёмным магом, решившим пуститься во все тяжкие.

— А что там по поводу украденных вещдоков? — спохватился Чжинён.

— Лучше не спрашивай. Министерство неожиданно заинтересовалось делом трёхмесячной давности, их представитель заглянул в хранилище, чтобы забрать улики, а их там не оказалось. Всё вверх дном перевернули — не нашли. Начали проверять, может, что-то ещё пропало, и действительно пропало. Почти два десятка вещей, и это ещё не все свои отчёты сдали.

Чжебом красноречиво посмотрел на него, явно напоминая, что он как раз находился в числе тех, кто отчёт не сдал.

— Самое отвратительное, — Чжебом откинулся в кресле и вздохнул, — в том, что нет ни следа чужаков. Сколько заклинаний ни использовали, все твердят одно: в хранилище заходили только свои. Так что, скоро нам всем предстоит встреча с отрядом эмпатов.

Чжинён даже не пытался сдержать страдальческий стон.

Иногда он не очень любил свою работу.

***

Дурацкий звонок телефона невероятно раздражал, постоянно мигающие красные огни окрасили всю комнату и мешали Чжинёну игнорировать происходящее и видеть десятый сон об отпуске. На мгновение он малодушно представил, как пишет заявление об увольнении, а затем снял с головы одеяло и всё-таки принял вызов.

— О, Чжинён-и, ну наконец-то! Воншик свой телефон утопил в раковине, вот буквально перед вызовом, не смог сам тебе позвонить, — затараторил Югём, пропуская все «доброе утро», «я тебя не разбудил», «прости, что не дал тебе выспаться» и прочие элементы вежливости. 

Он звучал просто отвратительно бодро для — Чжинён с трудом сфокусировался на тёмном циферблате часов, — половины четвёртого утра пятницы.

— Приезжай в Национальный музей, у нас тут ограбление, — так же жизнерадостно продолжил Югём.

Чжинён заторможенно моргнул. Затем прокрутил информацию в голове ещё раз и моргнул снова.

Картинка не складывалась.

— А с каких пор мы занимаемся ограблениями? — уточнил он на всякий случай. — Мы же только по убийствам работаем, по поводу ограблений пускай звонят Минхо.

— Так ты же не дослушал, хён, — обиженным тоном протянул Югём.

Господи, ему что, три? И откуда столько энергии в такую рань?

— Тут на дверях заклинание взлома и оно… — Югём выдержал драматическую паузу. — Точно такое же, как на двери нашего безголового профессора.

Он резко сел.

— Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно, — последовал незамедлительный ответ. — У нашего любителя чужих голов настолько много лишних украшений в магическом круге, что Воншик его узнал мгновенно. Он вызвонил меня с телефона музея — кстати, ты знал, что они всё ещё используют стационарные телефоны? — я тут же примчался проверить, и действительно. Почерк у заклинания тот же. Так что, хён, ты придёшь?

Как будто у него был выбор. Как бы его не раздражал этот бесчеловечный график, к своей работе Чжинён относился серьёзно.

— Уже выхожу, — бросил он и положил трубку.

Иногда было очень жаль, что он не может просто телепортироваться в нужные ему места. Но во-первых, не всем дано быть магами, а во-вторых, много где был наложен запрет на телепортацию, и он был практически уверен, что Национальный музей — как раз из подобных мест.

Интересно, что вообще там делал их убийца?

***

— Хён, ты ни за что не поверишь, что украли! — заявил ему Югём вместо приветствия (снова), стоило ему только зайти в музей.

— Магический артефакт? — спросил он. — Какую-нибудь закладку древнего алхимика, приносящую своему владельцу удачу в приготовлении ядов?

— Откуда ты знаешь про существование закладки? — удивился Югём, но затем покачал головой. — Ладно, неважно, ты не угадал.

— Украли какой-то бесполезный старый кинжал, — перебил его Воншик.

Чжинён нахмурился.

— Вы уверены? — уточнил он. В этом не было совершенно никакого смысла.

— Абсолютно, офицер, — раздался голос со стороны. Он повернулся и вежливо поклонился подошедшему старику, потому что его, в отличии от некоторых, учили манерам в детстве.

— Это господин Чон, смотритель музея, — поспешно представил незнакомца Югём.

— Господин Чон, вы совершенно уверены, что это не магический артефакт? — поинтересовался Чжинён.

— Да, разумеется, — тут же закивал смотритель. — Его не раз оценивали эксперты, и они все как один твердили, что в нём нет ни капли волшебства. На самом деле, мы выставили его только потому что он находился среди сокровищ гробницы известного «теневого» историка Ли Хёну, и мы хотели представить своим посетителям полную коллекцию, независимо от того, являются предметы в ней магическими или нет. Возможно, кинжал представлял ценность непосредственно для господина Ли, но для магического мира он действительно совершенно бесполезен.

Чжинён задумчиво потёр подбородок.

Загадочный преступник проник в музей, чтобы украсть кинжал одного из немногих известных историков мира магии. Зачем? Было ли это выражением протеста? Каким-то заявлением? Или это подготовка к чему-то большему?

Он пока что не знал ответа на эти вопросы, но уже знал, что происходящее ему ни капли не нравится.

***

— Может, ваш убийца, это, тайный клептоман? — предположил Канпимук.

От неожиданности Чжинён подавился пивом и закашлялся.

Чем вообще руководствуются люди, когда переводят тему с рассказов о питомцах на дела, которые их никаким образом не касаются? Он, конечно, не был удивлён, что Канпимук в курсе происходящего: Канпимук в принципе мог разговорить любого, а с Марком, который работал у них патологоанатомом, они и вовсе были чуть ли не женаты. Но всё равно не ожидал, что тот ни с того, ни с сего поднимет эту тему.

— Может он свёл счёты с профессором, увидел что-то красивое в сейфе и умыкнул. Шёл мимо музея, увидел красивый кинжал, умыкнул и его тоже, — тем временем продолжил Канпимук.

— В этом нет смысла, — растерянно возразил Чжинён.

— Смысла, в этом, может, и нет, но согласись: это хотя бы что-то! У вас же небось и вариантов никаких нет.

— Это потому что мы пытаемся найти разумное объяснение происходящему, а не говорим первое, что в голову взбрело, — сказал Марк, возвращаясь в гостиную с коробками пиццы.

— А у вас есть доказательства, что ваш убийца в принципе мыслит здраво, а не какой-нибудь безумец, который делает то, что ему голоса в голове прикажут? — спросил Канпимук, и, возможно, в его словах была доля истины.

Что если к их убийце не применялись законы логики, потому что он воспринимал мир иначе? 

— Неожиданно глубокая и разумная мысль для тебя, — хмыкнул Марк. — Что дальше, станешь серьёзным человеком и перестанешь насылать на друзей шутливые проклятия?

— Ой, иди ты, — Канпимук закатил глаза.

— Кстати о проклятиях, — Чжинён взял со стола свой телефон и несколько раз ткнул им Канпимука под рёбра. — Убери уже эту светомузыку с моих звонков, она игнорирует все настройки и не даёт включить авиарежим на совещаниях.

— Не могу, — безмятежным тоном пропел тот. — Я ещё не придумал контрзаклинание. Но могу цвет огней поменять, хочешь?

На секунду он задумался, сойдёт ли эта ситуация за смягчающее обстоятельство в суде, если он сейчас придушит Канпимука.

***

— Госпожа Квон Сонгён, тридцать семь лет, не замужем, детей нет, жила одна, — сообщил Воншик, осторожно переступая через лужу крови на полу. — Работала учительницей и не пришла сегодня в школу. Её коллега подумала, что на неё это не похоже и зашла узнать, что произошло. Нашла тело с перерезанным горлом.

— Спасибо, что голова на месте, — недовольно пробурчал кто-то из криминалистов со стороны. Воншик повернулся к ним и недовольно цыкнул.

— Что-нибудь пропало? — спросил за его спиной Югём, оглядываясь вокруг.

— Сложно сказать, — ответил Воншик. — На первый взгляд всё на своих местах, но точнее можно будет сказать только после разговора с родными погибшей. Её брат живёт в соседнем городе, обещал приехать к вечеру.

— Я почти уверен, что что-нибудь пропало, — рассеянно продолжил Югём, словно не услышав его, и присел на корточки. — Я тут подумал, что изначальная цель нашего убийцы — именно вещи. А трупы появляются, когда жертвы пытаются ему помешать. Тот же профессор Сон мог чем-то его задеть — словесно или же ранить физически, и поэтому убийца в гневе забрал его голову с собой, тем самым пытаясь в каком-то смысле его обесчеловечить. 

— Югём, руки, — резко перебил его Чжинён за считанные секунды до того как чужие пальцы успели соприкоснуться с кровью.

— Прости, хён, задумался что-то, — Югём виновато улыбнулся и легонько потряс головой.

Он в целом был какой-то странный сегодня. То и дело уходил в свои мысли и иногда говорил что-то сам себе.

— Кстати, она оставила послание, — спохватился один из криминалистов и осторожно приподнял ладонь покойной.

Чжинён подошёл поближе и нахмурился.

— «Король»? И что это должно означать?

Югём рядом с ним напрягся.

— Госпожа Квон тоже была магом? — резко спросил он.

— Да, — ответил Чжинён, сверившись с полученной информацией. — Она была эмпатом. Довольно слабым, но тем не менее, способности у неё были.

— Тогда многое становится ясно, — Югём вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на него. — Хён, скорее всего наш убийца ищет семь священных реликвий.

***

— Итак, — начал Чжинён, как только официантка поставила чашки кофе на стол и отошла на безопасное расстояние, — что за семь реликвий?

Югём обхватил свою чашку, явно грея об неё ладони.

— По легенде, это семь предметов, принадлежавших первому королю магов. Если собрать их вместе и произнести специальное заклинание, то можно призвать его душу, которая исполнит любое желание призывающего. Я ещё в музее подумал, что такой вариант возможен. Если бы нашего преступника интересовали убийства, он не стал бы вламываться в музей посреди ночи. Если бы его интересовала сила, которой ему недостаёт, он бы выбрал артефакты, которые усилят его способности. Но он взял ничем не примечательный кинжал, определённо видя в нём некую ценность. Это подходит под описание реликвий из преданий. И если учесть, что он взял что-то из сейфа профессора Сон и предположить, что он забрал что-то и у госпожи Квон, то единственной подходящей историей магического мира остаётся только эта.

— Хорошо, ты говоришь, что этих предметов семь. Допустим, что три у него уже есть. Значит, ему осталось четыре, а это значит, что у нас есть как минимум четыре предстоящих преступления, — Чжинён задумчиво постучал по столу. — Где мы можем найти остальные реликвии?

Югём пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею. За столько лет они уже давно разошлись по музеям и частным коллекциям. Так сразу и не скажешь, нужно сесть и попытаться нарочно отследить их.

У него не было слов.

— Вы, маги, слишком небрежно относитесь к своим ценностям. Что если они причинят кому-то вред? — раздражённо спросил он.

— Хён, не преувеличивай, — негромко сказал Югём, и принялся размешивать свой кофе.

Пять поворотов по часовой, два — против. Чжинён сам не был уверен, зачем он считает. Что-то во всём этом разговоре его напрягало, но он не мог понять, что именно.

— По отдельности это просто семь обычных вещей, и на них нет какой-нибудь наклейки «я часть великой силы», от них не исходит зловещая аура, они не сводят с ума любого, кто к ним прикоснётся, и не призывают призрак первого короля посреди дня. Они — как фрагменты разорванного рисунка. Вместе они складываются в прекрасную картину, но по отдельности совершенно бесполезны.

Югём отодвинул чашку в сторону, и посмотрел куда-то в сторону.

— Легенда гласит, что первый король может исполнить любое заклинание, каким бы оно ни было, — продолжил он. — Неважно, что ты хочешь: мешок конфет, все богатства мира, чьё-либо сердце или и вовсе конец света, — первому королю по силам всё. Поэтому многие считают эту историю всего-лишь красивой сказкой, которую можно рассказывать на ночь маленьким колдунам.

— Но ты так не думаешь? — осторожно поинтересовался Чжинён. Почему-то ему упорно казалось, что он ходит по тонкому льду.

— Нет, конечно. Хён, если существует магия, то могут существовать и любые чудеса. Включая призрак всемогущего короля, — криво улыбнулся Югём в ответ. — Я бы больше сомневался в том, как именно он исполняет желания. 

— Но разве не странно, что за столько лет после гибели этого короля ещё никто не собрал все эти реликвии? — удивился Чжинён.

— Во-первых, хён, никто не говорит, что желание можно загадать лишь _единожды_. Некоторые историки выдвигали теорию, что после того, как кто-то собирает все реликвии и осуществляет свою мечту, они исчезают и спустя несколько лет появляются уже в других местах, снова разбросанные по миру и готовые призвать своего короля. Во-вторых, никто точно не знает, как именно выглядят реликвии. Разные версии легенды описывают их каждая на свой лад. В-третьих, всегда есть шанс перейти дорогу кому-то, кто тоже хочет исполнить своё желание, и кто ради этого готов пойти даже на убийство конкурентов. И в-четвёртых…

Югём замолчал и снова принялся греть руки о чашку.

— В-четвёртых, говорят, что только некроманту по силам найти реликвии.

— Тогда это облегчает нашу работу, нет? — спросил Чжинён. — Я хочу сказать, мы можем найти известных обществу некромантов и поговорить с ними. Потом можно узнать у них, где найти тех некромантов, о которых нам неизвестно, и допросить ещё и их.

— Не можем, — отрезал Югём.

— Почему?

— Насколько я знаю, некроманты избегают общества и даже упоминания друг друга, потому что верят, что так у них больше шансов сохранить рассудок. Говорят, некромантов учат мертвецы. Говорят, они нашёптывают свои тайны маленьким детям, и после этого те становятся либо сумасшедшими, либо некромантами, и чаще всего — сумасшедшими. А те, кому повезло, стараются держаться подальше от своих собратьев, боясь, что их случайная встреча закончит начатое мертвецами и приведёт к безумию.

Понятно, становиться проще дело явно не собиралось.

— Прекрасно, — вздохнул Чжинён. — Ладно. Хорошо. Тогда, почему только некроманты могут отыскать реликвии? Есть какое-то специальное заклинание? Мы сможем его повторить?

— Нет. Всё дело в том, что, по слухам, рядом с реликвиями замолкают голоса мёртвых.

Чжинён потрясённо посмотрел на него.

— Подожди, ты же сказал, что их слышат только дети.

— Я не говорил этого, — мягко возразил Югём. — Я сказал, что некроманты слышат голоса с детства. Но это не означает, что всё прекратится, стоит только некроманту вырасти или освоить магию. Он будет слышать голоса всех мертвецов вокруг него до конца своих дней. Поэтому чаще всего те, кто не сошёл с ума в детстве, делают это позднее. И поэтому они боятся встреч с себе подобными — никто не хочет, чтобы голоса стали вдвое громче.

Что же, неудивительно, что некроманты оказывались безумцами. Если бы с Чжинёном десятки лет разговаривали покойники, он бы тоже не смог оставаться нормальным. Единицы смогли бы.

— Но если сокровища первого короля магов защищают от голосов мертвецов, разве это не означает, что на них наложены защитные чары? — спохватился он. — Но опять же, по словам смотрителя Чон, кинжал из музея был чист, ни капли магии.

— Я не уверен, что это чары, — произнёс Югём и принялся рассеянно крутить кольцо на пальце. — Это скорее… Не знаю, как сказать, хён, я не очень хорошо объясняю очевидные для магов вещи с позиции обычного человека. Но смотри, первый король был настолько могущественным колдуном, что он словно существовал в другой плоскости, находился выше всего мира. Вполне возможно, что принадлежавшие ему вещи обладают памятью предмета и тоже существуют на другом, отличном от нас уровне. И переносят туда своих носителей, а голоса мертвецов там их не могут достать.

Чжинён перевёл взгляд в собственную чашку. Он как-то никогда и не думал, что в магическом мире есть настолько мрачные вещи. Конечно, было очевидно, что у магов хватало своих проблем, и порой они были похлеще сложностей, с которыми сталкиваются обычные люди. Но чтобы то, что должно быть волшебным даром, на деле оказывалось медленным ядом? Это уже какой-то ночной кошмар.

— Как ты думаешь, — начал он, — чего он хочет? Этот убийца, в смысле. Зачем ему дух первого короля?

Он, на месте этого некроманта, наверное хотел бы… Тишины? Перестать быть некромантом? Начать свою жизнь с нуля?

— Не пытайся его понять, хён, — покачал головой Югём. — К некромантам нельзя применять известные тебе понятия. Кто знает, что творится в сердце мертвеца?

— Мертвеца? — переспросил он.

— Если ты всю жизнь проводишь в компании мертвецов, то рано или поздно и сам им станешь. Ты можешь ходить, дышать, готовить себе завтраки и опаздывать на работу, но это не сделает тебя более живым.

Что же, в этом был смысл.

***

У Чжинёна всегда были готовы планы на выходные. Например, на этот раз он собирался засесть дома за просмотром какой-нибудь дорамы или, может быть, развлекательного шоу — ведь «Бегущий человек» всё ещё подходил для любых ситуаций. Чего он не собирался делать — так это патрулировать дворец-музей, где хранилась корона первого короля, и ждать, пока к ним в гости нагрянет убийца.

Во-первых, он не ожидал, что Югём, всю неделю просидевший в окружении исторических книг и сборников мифов, сможет вычислить местонахождение какой-либо реликвии, да ещё и так быстро. Во-вторых, он не ожидал, что даже если они и смогут отследить реликвию, та будет на положенном месте, а не где-нибудь в хранилище некроманта.

Но так или иначе, они уже второй день проводили в музее, и какая-то часть Чжинёна боялась, что они просто ошиблись и выбрали неправильную корону.

Ему действительно стоило больше верить в своих товарищей. Тем более, когда один из этих товарищей уже неоднократно доказал, что является настоящим экспертом в мире магии.

Свет резко погас, и одновременно с этим Чжинён услышал тихое шуршание где-то сбоку. Он резко повернулся, на ходу вытаскивая из кобуры пистолет.

Его глаза ещё не привыкли к отсутствию освещения, и он не мог вызвать подкрепление — рация никак не реагировала на нажатие кнопки, — что начинало напрягать. В обычное время он не считал себя человеком, который боится темноты, но сейчас эта темнота казалась ему зловещей.

Шуршание раздалось снова, на этот раз ближе, и на этот раз Чжинён был уверен, что ему удалось разглядеть человеческий силуэт.

— Отдел магических происшествий, — крикнул он. — Немедленно поднимите руки вверх.

Хриплый смех раздался с противоположной от силуэта стороны, и за то короткое мгновение, что Чжинён скользнул туда взглядом, сам силуэт пропал тоже.

— А не то что? — спросил голос. — Что будет, если я не подниму руки, офицер? Вы откроете огонь? По цели, которую не видите?

Голос звучал молодо, Чжинён был готов поспорить, что их преступник едва ли старше Чжебома. А ещё он звучал очень высокомерно, и вот здесь уже скрывалась проблема. Некромант явно был уверен в своих силах, а значит, недооценивать его точно не стоило. Как будто Чжинён в принципе мог недооценивать противника, который обладает _магией_ , в то время как у него есть только пистолет.

О чём они вообще думали, когда решили разделиться и патрулировать коридоры по одному?

Стоп. Что-то было не так.

Точно, они же разделились на команды по двое. С Чжинёном был один из коллег Воншика, который…

Куда он делся?

— По вашему растерянному лицу я вижу, что вы наконец поняли, что где-то потеряли своего напарника, — рассмеялся некромант. — Он сходит с ума где-то в соседнем зале. Если ещё не умер от ужаса, конечно. Но нет ничего страшного в том, что вы о нём забыли. В конце концов, заклинание отвода внимания весьма сильное, никто не станет вас винить.

В следующее мгновение силуэт появился прямо перед Чжинёном, он рефлекторно нажал на курок, и, судя по смеху, промахнулся. Хотя как можно промахнуться по чему-то, что находится перед тобой?

Если только тень не была лишь бесплотной тенью.

— Если, конечно, останется кого винить, — беззаботно продолжил некромант у него за спиной. 

А потом появились голоса. Их были десятки, если не сотни, они навалились на него одновременно со всех сторон вместе с адской головной болью и пробирающим до костей холодом, и он не мог понять, где его мысли, а где — чужие.

_Вы только посмотрите, какой чудесный юноша. А какой он живой!_

_Вот бы кто-то принёс его нам в жертву._

_Я хочу разорвать тебя на части._

_Я так голоден._

_У тебя есть оружие, почему бы тебе не использовать его по назначению?_

_Точно, точно, это же так легко!_

_Тут где-то неподалёку есть ещё люди, я хочу уничтожить их всех._

_Убей, убей, убей._

_Хён!_

Резко наступившая тишина казалась оглушающей. Чжинён сморгнул проступившие слёзы — и когда только появиться успели? — и понял, что последний голос, звавший его, принадлежал реальности.

А ещё ладони Югёма на его щеках были просто ледяными.

— Ты в порядке, хён? — прошептал тот, сосредоточенно его разглядывая.

Чжинён слабо кивнул. Затем открыл рот, и, когда не смог выдавить из себя ни звука, прокашлялся, чтобы попробовать снова:

— Голоса.

— И голоса усопших воззовут к тебе, — пробормотал Югём, глядя куда-то мимо Чжинёна. — Не волнуйся, хён, ты не сходишь с ума и это больше не повторится. Я прогнал всех мертвецов.

— Чем же?

— Ты знаешь, — криво улыбнулся Югём, — оказывается дым плотнее тени, а ещё души покойников не выносят сильные запахи. Вроде лаванды.

Которой в воздухе даже не пахло.

— Что ты вообще тут делаешь? — спросил он, вспомнив, что Югёма, как и вторую половину их отдела, ставили на охрану музея вчера, а значит, сейчас тот должен был отдыхать дома.

— Воншик вызвал, — последовал лаконичный ответ.

У Югёма под глазами залегли тёмные круги, и он в целом выглядел настолько уставшим, словно после своей смены отправился снова сидеть в окружении книг.

— Что с короной? — задал вопрос Чжинён и попытался встать на ноги. Голова этого порыва не оценила и он зажмурился от боли.

— Не делай резких движений, хён, — Югём тихо вздохнул и осторожно помог ему подняться.

Чжинён медленно осмотрелся вокруг и не увидел ни следа присутствия некроманта. Короны в положенном месте, конечно же, тоже не было.

Замечательно.

— Что же, — философским тоном произнёс он. — По крайней мере теперь мы знаем, что можем отпугивать мертвых друзей некроманта, просто устроив лавандовые костры вокруг других реликвий.

Югём рассмеялся.

Смех был пропитан фальшью насквозь.

***

— Ты точно уверен, что ты в порядке, хён? — спросил Югём уже третий раз за полчаса, и Чжинён был близок к тому, чтобы бросить в него подушкой. Останавливало только то, что он на этой подушке лежал, а его голова всё ещё чувствовала себя не лучшим образом.

Он бы вообще с удовольствием приходил себя в одиночестве и благословенной тишине, но Югём навязал ему своё общество, мотивируя это тем, что «Чжинён-и после сражения с некромантом очень слаб, ему нельзя оставаться одному, вдруг он потеряет сознание?» и отказываясь слушать его возражения.

Во-первых, Чжинён бы не назвал это сражением. Во-вторых, он точно не ожидал, что Югёма поддержит весь отдел, начиная с Чжебома, спорить с которым было совершенно бессмысленно. В-третьих, это оправдание казалось настолько слабым, что Чжинён даже не представлял, как Югёму так долго удавалось держать свой секрет в тайне.

Так или иначе, мечты о покое так и остались мечтами. Ураган «Ким Югём» хаотично перемещался по его квартире, то и дело замирая в случайных местах на несколько секунд, и если бы Чжинён не знал лучше, он бы подумал, что тот рисует какое-нибудь защитное заклинание.

Впрочем, то, что он знал раньше, сейчас и не имело значения. Он был уверен, что Югём не нуждался в заклинаниях.

Возможно, они были нужны исключительно ради безопасности Чжинёна. Эта мысль приятно грела, потому что умирать в ближайшем будущем он определённо не собирался.

— Ты закончил? — спросил он, стоило только Югёму сесть посреди гостиной.

— Чжинён-и видит меня насквозь, — улыбнулся тот. — Но да, я закончил. 

— И ты уверен, что он придёт?

— Абсолютно. Он из того типа людей, для которых незавершённые дела — вопрос гордости.

— Хочу ли я знать, откуда тебе известно, какой он человек? — уточнил Чжинён.

— Не хочешь, — Югём слабо улыбнулся и забарабанил пальцами по полу.

Действительно. Ответ на этот вопрос и без того был очевиден.

Люстра замигала, прежде чем погаснуть, температура в комнате неожиданно упала на несколько градусов, за окном что-то угрожающе заскрипело, а над полом заплясали тени. Коротко вспыхнула похожая на паутину сеть защитного заклинания, после чего Чжинёна словно окутало тёплое одеяло, а вдоль стен появились мягкие оранжевые огни, рассеявшие темноту.

— Потрясающее чувство времени, — пробормотал Югём себе под нос и щёлкнул пальцами.

Входная дверь отворилась в тот же миг, и скрывавшийся за ней человек замер с занесённой над ручкой ладонью. На нём был бесформенный тёмный дождевик, капюшон которого полностью скрывал его скрывал лицо, но даже сквозь эту тень был заметен безумный блеск его глаз.

— А ты ещё кто? — недовольно воскликнул некромант, глядя на Югёма, и вот на этот раз он уже не звучал таким уверенным в себе.

— Вы кажетесь удивлённым, — проигнорировал его вопрос тот и встал на ноги.

— Конечно, они… — некромант растерянно посмотрел на пол вокруг себя. — Они всегда говорят, когда где-то неподалёку опасность.

— Вы разве не знаете, Хван Соджун-ши? — спросил Югём, и его голос казался непривычно холодным. — Мертвецы не могут обсуждать некромантов. Стоит им нарушить этот запрет, как их души переживают ещё большие муки, чем обычно.

Убийца — Хван Соджун, поправил себя Чжинён, — попытался сделать шаг назад, но появившаяся из-под пола кисть скелета схватила его за лодыжку, не давая сдвинуться с места.

— Что-то вы уже не такой смелый, когда сталкиваетесь с равным противником, — заметил Югём. — Пожалуйста, не делайте такое испуганное лицо. Конечно же, я многое о вас знаю. Знаю, что вы используете души усопших в качестве радара для опасности и шпионов за теми, кого вы ненавидите. Знаю, что вы заставили их проникнуть в отделение полиции ради хранившейся там мантии короля, и попутно приказали им брать всё подряд, чтобы замести следы. Знаю и то, что из всех семи священных предметов вам не хватает только меча и седьмой реликвии, о которой вы не знаете абсолютно ничего.

На последней фразе Югём приподнял руку и демонстративно поймал камнем кольца отражение одного из огней на стенах.

Вот оно что.

— А ещё я знаю о вашем абсурдном желании, — насмешливо продолжил Югём. — Неужели вы думаете, что до вас никто не пытался стать Богом? Неужели вы думаете, что у них это получилось?

— Ты… — начал Хван Соджун, но Югём его перебил его.

— Если вас это утешит, то у меня ушло немало времени, чтобы создать заклинание, и разузнать о вас у одного очень разговорчивого покойника. Профессор Сон — помните такого? — затаил на вас ужасную обиду после того, как вы сначала убили его, а потом, с помощью магии вытащив из его головы всю информацию о реликвиях, эту самую голову сожгли. Даже не потрудившись освободить привязанную к ней душу.

Из-под пола появилась ещё одна кисть, затем следующая, затем ещё несколько, и все они мёртвой хваткой вцепились в ноги Хван Соджуна.

— Разве вы забыли первое правило некромантии? — спросил Югём. — Чтить мертвецов, а не лишь повелевать ими.

Ответный крик заглушил хруст костей вылезшего из стены скелета.

***

Он посмотрел с дивана, как Югём закрыл входную дверь за Чжебомом, и вздохнул с облегчением.

Кажется, последние два часа были самыми длинными в его жизни. Сначала ему пришлось наблюдать, как скелет ловким движением вырубил человека, который чуть с ума его не свёл. Потом этот же скелет забрал у Югёма флакон с жидкостью, которую влил в бессознательного Хван Соджуна. Потом скелет снова вернулся в стену (слился со стеной? ушёл в загробный мир? — Чжинён не был уверен, что вообще происходило), кисти рук исчезли тоже, и после одного телефонного звонка весь коридор оказался забит их коллегами, которые переживали, задавали вопросы и ужасались тому, что могло бы произойти, если бы — как гласила официальная версия, — мама Югёма не снабдила своего сына новыми и очень эффектными защитными печатями, которые мгновенно погружали незваных гостей в сон.

И это не говоря уже о том, что Югём, который столкнулся с Хван Соджуном, был мало похож на того же жизнерадостного и немного беззаботного человека, с которым Чжинён работал обычно.

— У Чжинён-и, наверное, ко мне много вопросов, — нараспев протянул Югём, усаживаясь на другой конец дивана, и щелчком пальцев стёр со стен защитное заклинание.

У Чжинёна их действительно было много. Начиная от очевидного «ну и как ты собираешься выкручиваться, когда Хван Соджун придёт в себя» (наверняка у него уже был какой-то план), до растерянного «если ты можешь рисовать защитные заклинания, почему ты делаешь вид, что ты вообще не маг» (возможно, так он чувствовал себя спокойнее). Но эти вопросы вполне могли подождать, а сейчас его волновало только одно:

— Как тебе вообще удавалось держать свою некромантию в тайне? Ты же особо не скрывался.

Югём рассмеялся.

— Я только с хёном такой беспечный, — мягко сказал он. — От хёна у меня секретов нет.

Интересно, уже поздно было делать вид, что никаких вопросов он не задавал? Подобные разговоры слишком смущали.


End file.
